Mission: Klaine
by lg1514
Summary: Kurt has gone back to Mckinley, and the Warblers are tired of hearing Blaine moan about missing Kurt. So naturally, they take matters in to their own hands.


"Boys, we have a serious problem on our hands." Wes said dramatically, calling the emergency Warbler meeting to order by banging his gavel loudly on the table, and causing the people scattered in the room to wince.

"Wes, please. I beg you. It is too early in the morning for you to be banging your gavel." David said, rubbing his eyes, red-rimmed from lack of sleep.

"I am already running on two hours of sleep, trying to prepare for Ms. Whitley's English test. This had better be good." Thad remarked, slouched in his seat and trying desperately not to fall asleep. The other Warblers in the room gave him sympathetic looks, all knowing just how painful that English class was.

"Gentlemen, please. The sooner you let me talk, the sooner I can allow you all to get back to your studying. Now, a mater most pressing has presented itself to me." Wes said, arms folded neatly in front of him, ever looking and sounding the effective council leader.

"Wes, just skip to the point already." Nick grumbled, glaring at him.

"Zip it Nick, or face the wrath of the gavel." Wes snapped, point said gavel in the direction of the boy, who in turn narrowed his eyes, and muttered to Jeff, sitting next to him, "If he even thinks about touching me with that I swear I'll hit him."

"Now, I am sure you all have noticed that a certain fellow warbler has recently become, how should I put it, depressed." Wes continued, pretending not to hear Nick's comment.

"You mean Blaine, right?" A boy in the back of the room yelled.

"Oh my god. If I have to listen to Teenage dream one more freaking time, I'll shoot him." Thad grumbled, who had the unfortunate honor of being his roommate.

"Thank you Thad, for bringing that up. Why should we Warblers suffer, when the solution is fairly simple and easy?" Wes continued his pacing in front of the council's table, twirling his gavel.

"Oh, just spit it out already Wes. What is your brilliant idea?" David said, voicing the thought of all warblers present in the room.

"Listen carefully boys, to my plan that will bring peace and no more Katy Perry to these halls."

* * *

><p>"Shit, when did he get so heavy?" Nick grumbled, and the others grunted in agreement, shuffling awkwardly along. The plan had been surprisingly simple, taking into account Wes's crazy plans. Call an "emergency meeting", kidnap Blaine, and bring him to Mckinley for his first day. After a few phone calls to his parents, all the paperwork had been set. Since all the Warblers were unable to skip their classes, only five had come, the council along with Nick and Jeff.<p>

The only awkward part had come when Wes had somehow managed to get his hands on some chloroform, and all present had realized they would have to _carry_their friend to his first day of school.

This all lead to their current status, shuffling down the halls of Mckinley with no idea where they were.

"Wes, this is the last time we listen to one of your ideas. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact no other senior Warbler is able to lead, I would vote to kick you off the council," Thad growled, glaring at the other boy, who was opposite directly opposite him. However, before the other could retort, Jeff gave a shout.

"Why don't we ask those girls if they know where the choir room is!" He said, and sure enough, about 15 feet away were two girls, leaning against their lockers chatting quietly, one standing and the other sitting on the floor.

"Excuse me ladies, but could you point me to the choir room?" Wes asked, giving off a charming smile.

"If I tell you, is there a possibility, I could be charged as an accomplice to murder?" The one sitting on the floor inquired, while the one standing laughed quietly.

Wes gave off a nervous chuckle, and with what he thought was a subtle move, shifted his weight so he was blocking the tied up Blaine from sight. "Whatever could you mean?"

The girl standing scoffed, "Oh please, we're not blind. Or well I'm not, Hessa here I'm not so sure about."

"Shut up, Hunter." Hessa growled, shooting a glare up at the girl, before going back to sneaking glances at Jeff.

The girl, Hunter, simply grinned in response, "Besides, last I heard the glee club was busy celebrating the return of that Hummel kid, and won't take very kindly to a rival school coming onto their territory."

"What makes you think we're from a different school?" Jeff spoke up, sending a wink to Hessa when he caught her eye.

"Please, no one at school wears those clothes." Hunter replied, moving her eyes over each of their outfits, lingering a little bit longer on David.

"Moving past our clothing choices, will you please tell us where the choir room is?" Nick said, his arms starting to grow tired from Blaine's weight.

"We will, if you tell us why it's so important," Hessa said, crossing her arms.

"Why do you want to know?" Nick fired back.

She simply shrugged, "I'm curious."

"Fine! If you must know, our friend here is dating Kurt Hummel, and we've gotten tired of hearing him talk all the time about how much he misses him, so we enrolled him here, and wanted to surprise the two of them!" Thad snapped, his patience having grown thin.

"Wow. I didn't know Hummel had a boyfriend." Hessa said, before standing up and grabbing her backpack, Hunter grabbing her own, and together the two of them started walking down the hall. "Come on boys, choir room is this way."

Several minutes later, the group arrived at an open door. "Wait here," Hunter instructed, and stepped into the room, knocking on the door. "Mr. Schue? I'm so sorry for the interuption."

"It's not an issue, but if it's a question about the spanish homework, my office hours are after school at 3:30," A kind voice replied.

"It's not about the homework. Hessa and I were... ummm... stopping at our lockers quickly and discovered some strays."

"Strays?"

At this, Hunter turned and motioned the boys inside. "Yes, strays."

The moment they came into view, a short brunette jumped to her feet, shrieking something about spies.

"Oh shut up Rachel. They're not spies." Kurt Hummel said from his place next to Mercedes and Tina. "Hey guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Hi Kurt! We brought a present!" Wes said brightly, and the boys plopped Blaine on a chair to the side of the classroom, who had started to become slowly aware of his surroundings, courtesy of the chloroform wearing off.

"What did you to my boyfriend Wes?"

"Well he was annoying everyone with his constant moaning and groaning of missing you, so we decided to take matters into our own hands and enroll him here at Mckinley with you!"

Upon seeing the look on Kurt's face, both Hunter and Hessa excused themselves, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire that was sure to come.

Several minutes later, after much yelling from both Blaine (who had finally woken up) and Kurt, the Warblers left their friend to become accustomed to his new school.

"Well boys, I think we can count this as a mission accomplished," Wes said cheefully, a slight skip in his step.

"Well for you it might be, but I'm going to find those girls and see if I can't get a number from Hessa. David, you with me?" At the other boys nod, the two set off.

"Leave it to those two to get a date out of this." Thad said, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Wow. **

**Ok, so this is my first Glee fanfiction, and was a present to my close friend ElliotsLover-DracosWife for her birthday. If I could, I would so kidnap David, and leave him on your front porch all gift wrapped.**

**Wait, what?**

**She wanted Klaine, and I even threw in the two of us. Yes we were ditching class.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, except Hessa and Hunter (that's right, I own you)**

**Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy.**


End file.
